This study examines the extent to which the olfactory epithelium of the tiger salamander is spatially organized according to the odor specificities of the receptors. Both masses and single unit recordings will be analyzed to define differences in the spatial excitation patterns generated by different odors. Evidence concerning the response characteristics of individual receptors irrespective of topographical considerations will also be obtained.